Ne pars pas (one shot)
by scorpquintis
Summary: La suite de l'épisode 16 de la saison 2. Quand Toby tente d'aider Happy face a l'emprisonnement de son père.


La clé tourna lentement dans la porte, il entra, posa sa veste sur le canapé et avança vers la cuisine pour y déposer les parts de gâteaux. Il continua son chemin vers la chambre, cherchant sa fiancée. Il la trouva là cachée sous les draps, sanglotante et vulnérable. Son cœur se serra, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, mis à part la nuit où elle l'avait supplié d'arrêter les paris. Sans un bruit il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea au près d'elle. Son petit corps, d'abord surprit par ce contact, se retourna vers lui et colla sa tête sous son menton. Puis se ressaisissant bien vite, la jeune mécanicienne s'énerva et infligea de faibles coups de poings a son fiancé, " tu n'avais pas le droit de venir, je t'interdis de me voir dans cet état tu m'entends !" cria la jeune femme. Mais il ne relâcha pas sa compagne, il attrapa ses poignets et murmura doucement " Happy, tu m'as laissé te protéger plus d'une fois, tu sais que je donnerai ma vie pour toi. Aie confiance en moi." Malgré la fin de cette soudaine violence Happy était toujours en colère " La seule chose que je sais c'est que je veux être seule et comme d'habitude tu ne me laisses pas ! Tu n'écoutes jamais mes besoins et ce soir confirme la chose, j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me vois dans cet état. Lâche moi ! Abandonne moi ! On est trop différent toi et moi, je te détruit tu le sais très bien ! Mais enfin comment tu peux aimer quelqu'un comme moi ?" hurla t-elle. Le jeune comportementalisme tenta de parler mais Happy continua " et ne tente pas ta psychologie a deux balles avec moi. Dégage, laisse moi , je t'en supplie Toby !" Toby savait qu'il devait partir pour le bien de sa belle, alors a contre cœur il se leva et avant de quitter la chambre il murmura " C'est ça que j'aime chez toi hap, écoute je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi mais sache que j'aime cette faiblesse que tu tentes de cacher, j'aime que tu tiennes aux gens plus que tu ne le montres et que tu pourrais te détruire pour les protéger. Je t'aime toute entière Happy et cela peu importe ce que tu traverses. Ah ! Et oui on est différent, je ne sais pas comment on peut s'aimer autant mais je n'ai pas envie que tu changes et encore moins que tu te détruises pour me protéger. J'ai lu les conditions d'utilisations , crois moi je sais ce que je risque et je m'en fou parce que je suis complètement accro a toi, peu importe ce que tu peux me faire." Une larme coula lentement sur la joue de Tobias. Il avait peur oui, sans elle il n'était rien mais elle était tellement différente de ce qu'il ai jamais connu. Il se sentait enfin vivant avec elle et même si elle pouvait le détruire a n'importe quel moment, il prenait le risque et il s'accrocherait jusqu'à la fin. " Je serais sûr le canapé." Finit il par dire. Toby lui tourna le dos et entendit sa princesse sangloter " reviens". Il ne lui fallut alors pas plus d'une seconde pour être de nouveau avec elle. Il s'entait bien que la crise de panique n'était pas loin, il tenta alors de la calmer et lui dit le plus doucement possible " calme toi Hap, écoute ma voix, c'est ça calme ta respiration, tout ira bien, je te le promet. Je comprend ta colère et ta tristesse mais ton père a fait ce qu'il devait faire, vous vous retrouverez dans deux ans. En attendant je serais là pour toi chaque jours et chaque nuits." Les sanglots sans pour autant s'arrêter, se calmèrent néanmoins. " Je t'aime tout comme lui il t'aime et vous surmonterez cela. En attendant l'équipe et moi on sera là pour t'aider." "Je ne veux pas en parler Toby" , murmura Happy. " Je comprend ne t'inquiètes pas ma fleur des iles." Après un long silence Happy prit de nouveau la parole " Pour tout à l'heure ce que j'ai pu dire ..." Toby sourit face à ses difficulté à s'excuser " je sais, je sais. " Happy se colla contre son fiancé, ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent, sa respiration se cala sur celle de son homme. Elle était bien avec lui, elle était enfin elle même. Elle avait peur de tout ces obstacles qu'il rencontreraient, mais elle savait que temps qu'elle était avec l'homme de sa vie tout irait bien. Alors que toby pensait q'elle s'était endormit, une petite voix murmura "ne me lâche pas". Il sourit, serra sa compagne encore plus, embrassa son crane et lui répondit " Jamais ". Et ils s'endormirent sur cette douce promesse.


End file.
